1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of articles in sealed cartons and particularly to the stacking of cartons at the end of the packaging process. More specifically, this invention is directed to apparatus for manipulating cartons which may vary in format, including inserting articles to be packaged in erected carton blanks and thereafter closing the cartons, and especially to the stacking of cartonized articles on carriers. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.